1.1K Triad
The 1.1K Group is a Chinese Triad group based in Shanghai. Founded in 1872 they rose to power through smuggling Chinese immigrants into the US during the heyday of Chinese immigration. As well as using protection rackets on Chinese immigrants who were being attacked by racists. Today they are one of the stronger Triads and have a strong presence world wide. History Founding The 1.1K Group was founded by Rong Lee, a poor Chinese man struggling to make enough money for food, he started a small time group made up of some friends which he called the "1.1K Group". They set up small protection and extortion rackets in Shanghai. In just 10 years Lee had over 800 people working for him. In the 18 and early 19 hundreds a high amount of the Chinese population were immigrating into America to start a new life. Many of these immigrants were being attacked by American racists, the Chinese refered to America as "The Golden Mountain" and called Americans "White Demons". Lee saw this as a opportunity to make money. With a rapidly growing criminal empire, Lee now had the logistics to start operating in other countries. The 1.1K would smuggle immigrants into America and Canada. With immigrants being beaten and having rocks thrown at them th is was also a perfect opportunity for protection rackets. So Lee sent 300 people to Western America to start operating there. They'd specifically use protection rackets for immigrants as both bodyguards, and business protection as well as operate other rackets. Soon after other Chinese criminal organizations began to take advantage of this. When prohibition came, they began smuggling illegal alcohol from Mexico and Canada into the US. While the Italian and Irish Mobs controlled the Prohibition rackets, there weren't many Italian, Irish Mobs in Western US, nor were there any in Southern US. The biggest thing is that the ones in Western US weren't powerful, and central and western parts of Southern US was the most deprived of alcohol. This proved to be even more profitable than their people smuggling, and extortion rackets. Post Prohibition As Prohibition came to an end, Chinese immigration to the US started to slow down. While these rackets were slowing down, business overall didn't. Their rackets were still good, but it wasn't keeping them extremely powerful, nor was it making them more powerful. In 1929 Rong Lee retired and passed the leadership onto Huan Lim. Lim was a young member who had been working for the Triad in China for 11 years ever since high school, and was one of the most loyal members. By now the Triad had grossed at least 5 billion Yuans (800 million in American money), and was now 3,000 strong. Lim expanded the Triad into parts of New Zealand, Australia, and Thailand. As well as making them even more money, this greatly increased their membership given that Australia, New Zealand, and Thailand had a fairly large Chinese population The 60's and Weed In the 1960's, the Triad saw a massive opportunity to make money, weed dealing. With hippies and 60's rock&roll the drug trade was huge. With the hhippie movement spreading accross the world like wildfire, the Triad got involved in the drug trade. They also expanded into the UK, which was the heart of the 60's bands, and the second largest place of the hippie movement. However, while getting into the drug trade was no doubt profitable, it had one flaw, there was so much competition. There'd be a thousand drug dealers in every city, and like 2 drug gangs in each city. While the drug trade was extremely profitable, the one problem was there was so much competition from street dealers. However, the drug trade was no doubt still extremely profitable and no doubt a good choice which would later lead them to get more involved in the drug trade when other drugs and drugs overall became of more high-demand. The 80's and Crack As the demand for Cocaine grew in America, the Triad saw yet another opportunity to make money. They started to grow there own drugs in Colombia then smuggle them into the US. As more and more gangs started to get involved in crack, crack became less profitable, and to a degree a harzard. With the Crips and Bloods and pretty much every street gang going at it this was putting pressure on the 1.1K. They had wars with various drug involved gangs, they won many and they lost many. Overall this wasn't exactly the perfect move. Human Trafficking In the 90's the business of human trafficking started. Human Trafficking is modern day slavery, when humans are kidnapped and forced to work legally or illegally, or are made as sex slaves. The 1.1K Group was one of the first syndicates to get involved in human trafficking. Human Trafficking is by far their most profitable business. With a yearly average of 12 billion yuans is made from it each year (around 2.1 billion US dollars). During this time period Lim retired and was replaced by his best friend's nephew Zhou Li. Push into Central and Eastern US In 2002, the 1.1K Group decided to push into central and eastern US. They sent several factions into several cities. After several years the group was finally well established in central and eastern US, and had made alliances with other syndicates in those areas. The 1.1K Group Today Today the 1.1K Group remains a powerful Triad group, with a steady membership of 10,000 members and a average income of 25 billion yuans a year. The 1.1K has a firm grip on eastern Australia. The 1.1K Group is the dominant crime syndicate in Shanghai, China. They are the dominate gang in almost every city Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Human Trafficking Category:Drug Trafficking Category:Racketeering Category:Contract Killing